Insel Kezan
Insel Kezan wird auch das "Tor zum Südmeer" genannt. Es ist die südlichste aller Inseln im großen Meer und steht fest unter dem Kommando der fünf Goblinhändlerprinzen, die sich zu einer Handelsvereinigung zusammengeschlossen haben, der auch die Venture Company angehört. Hier liegt auch Lorenhall, die berüchtigte Hauptstadt der Goblins. WoW: Cataclysm Mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm beginnen junge Goblin-Charaktere ihr Abenteurer als frisch beförderte, angehende Großunternehmer auf der Insel Kezan. Dort werden sie im Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK von ihrer Vorstandsassistentin Sassy Hartzang in Empfang genommen... und umgehend mit den derzeitigen geschäftlichen Problemen konfrontiert, sowie mit deren Lösung beauftragt. Kaja'mine Ein wesentlicher Bestandteil der berühmten Kaja'Cola ist das Kaja'mit, das von den Trollen in der Kaja'mine abgebaut wird. Dieses blubberige Zeug brachte den Goblins auf Kezan ein Vermögen ein. Allerdings hatte die Handelsgesellschaft von Kajaro in letzter Zeit dort viele Probleme und Vorarbeiter Feuchtlunte benötigte dringend Unterstützung, um die Produktion wieder ins Rollen zu bringen. Quest 01: Dienst ist Dienst und Cola ist Cola Firmenparty thumb|Kezan im Blizzard-Kalender als November 2010 Dreh und Angelpunkt des Abenteuers auf der Insel Kezan ist der Plan von Sassy Hartzang, euch als ihren Boss und befreundeten Jungunternehmer zum neuen Handelsprinzen zu machen. Viele der Angestellten der Handelsgesellschaft von Kajaro glauben, dass ihr derjenige seid, der endlich den widerlichen alten Gallywix ersetzen und den Titel des Handelsprinzen übernehmen wird. Doch bis dahin ist noch viel zu tun und wenig Zeit. Um eurer weiteren Beförderung auf die Sprünge zu helfen, organisiert Sassy vom Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK aus eine beispiellose Überraschungsparty - Die Mutter aller Firmenparty. Unterstützt wird sie dabei von der Marketingrepräsentantin Megs Schredderschreck, die sehr wohl von Sassys Plan weiß. Der Hot Rod Damit auch alles am Schnürchen läuft, stattet sie euch erst einmal mit einem einen nagelneuen "Hot Rod" aus. Damit könnt ihr während einer kleinen Spritztour auf der Insel, gemeinsam mit euren Freunden Das Ass, Gobber und Izzy schon einmal die Bevölkerung der Insel schwer beeindrucken. Quest 03: Cruisen Eine Frage des Outfits Eure Freundin Vani LeHörnchen bzw. euer Freund Chip Endale sorgen dafür, dass ihr auf der Party auch das passende Outfit tragt. Zunächst einmal schicken die beiden euch aber zur "Ersten Bank von Kezan", um dort ausreichend Moneten für eine Einkaufstour in der Stadt holen. Quest 03: Ab zur Bank Ein Fußbombenstar Auch der Ruf als "Fußbombenstar" würde sich hervorragend auf Euer Image auswirken. Und wie es der Zufall so will, benötigt Trainer Blutgrätsch von den furchtlosen Bilgewasserbukanieren dringend eure Hilfe, um den Ligatitel und Pokal gegen die Dampfdruckhaie nach Hause holen. Als beeilt ihr euch, zum Kajarofeld zu gelangen und dort Trainer Blutgrätsch zu sprechen... Lest weiter unter... Kajarofeld. Quest 03: Meldet Euch für ein Testspiel Der Kajaro erwacht Doch mitten während des Spiels, gerade als ihr beim Fußbombenspiel für die Bilgewasserbukaniere das Siegertor schießt, taucht Todesschwinge auf und erweckt den Kajaro-Vulkan zum Leben. Ihr berichtet Sassy Hartzang davon, doch diese will eure Party trotzdem veranstalten. Sie hofft, dass Todesschwinge von allein wieder verschwindet und der Boden auch wieder aufhört zu zittern. Falls nicht, könnt ihr immer noch ein Schiff chartern und von der Insel verschwinden. Quest 03: Neuigkeiten für Sassy Trotz aller warnenden Vorzeichen feiert ihr also eure Party am Pool des Hauptgeschäftssitzes der HGK. Alle sind gekommen. Wen interessiert da schon so ein blöder Drache? Ihr habt eure großartige Partyausstattung angezogen und alle amüsierten sich schon köstlich. Die Party scheint ein voller Erfolg zu werden... Quest 03: Der Mittelpunkt der Party Eine Bazillion Moneten thumb|[[Gnollpirat der Südmeerfreibeuter im Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK.]] Zumindest bis die ungeladenen Piraten der Südmeerfreibeuter auftauchen, die Handelsprinz Gallywix persönlich engagierte, um eure Feier zu ruinieren und eure Kariere zu stoppen. Er gibt sich außerordentlich tief verletzt und enttäuscht, dass ihr ihn nicht zu Eurer Party eingeladen habt. Schlägt euch allerdings ein Geschäft vor. Quest 04: Der ungeladene Gast Wie ihr inzwischen bemerkt habt, wird der Kajaro-Vulkan bald explodieren und alle auf Kezan werden sterben. Aber, wenn Ihr dem Handelsprinzen eine Bazillion Moneten bringt, bevor seine Yacht die Insel verlässt, will er dafür sorgen, dass Ihr unter den wenigen Glücklichen seid, die entkommen. Ihr müsst euch zusammen mit Sassy Hartzang und den anderen also schnell überlegen, wo Ihr so viel Knete auftreibt. Quest 04: Eine Bazillion Moneten?! thumb|Das nennt man: Versicherungsbetrug Ihr geht also los und nehmt die letzten Kaja'mitvorkommen in der Kaja'mine an euch. Außerdem erleichtert ihr die vom Handelsprinzen angeheuerten Plünderer um ihre Beute. Dann müsst ihr in die Erste Bank von Kezan einbrechen und den Tresor dort knacken, um eure eigenen privaten Reichtümer zu holen. Mit Slinky Scharfklinges Hilfe raubt ihr Kunstgegenstände aus Gallywix Villa und am Ende sprengt ihr den Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK selbst in die Luft, um das Geld aus der Versicherung des Bilgewasserkartells zu kassieren. Die Flucht Als Sassy Hartzang schließlich die ganze Knete zusammen hatte, mussten sie und ihr Boss nur noch eines tun: Es zu Gallywix' Yacht schaffen. - Und zwar schnell, ehe das Schiff ablegte. Handelsprinz Gallywix begrüßte diese unerwartete Überraschung. Sassy und Boss hatten ihm alles gebracht, worum der Handelsprinz sie gebeten hatte, ihre Lebensersparnisse und sogar den Hot Rod. Eine Bazillion Moneten war sicher nicht leicht zu beschaffen, doch nun war Gallywix der reichste und mächtigste Goblin in ganz Azeroth. Zu dumm nur, dass er die Bedingungen der Vereinbarung nun änderte und die Passagiere ab sofort zu seinen Sklaven machte. Nun mussten sie unter Deck ihren Beitrag beim Kohleschaufeln leisten. Nächster Halt: Azshara... Quest 05: Lebensersparnisse Die Verlorenen Inseln thumb|Der [[Kajaro bricht aus.]] ... zumindest war das der Plan des Handelsprinzen gewesen. Gallywix' Yacht verließ Kezan als der Kajaro-Vulkan ausbrach. Soweit verlief die Fahrt wie gedacht, bis das Schiff einige Tage später auf dem offenen Meer durch dicken Nebel segelte... Und dabei ins Kreuzfeuer zwischen der Flotte der Allianz und einem einsamen Schiff der Horde geriet. Das vorläufige Ende ihrer Fahrt war die Strandung als Schiffbrüchige an der Küste der Verlorenen Inseln vor der Küste Kalimdors . * Die Reise geht weiter auf den: Verlorenen Inseln WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth kehren die Spieler Jahre später in die "Instanz Kezan" (engl. Motherlode) zurück und stellen fest, wie viel sich geändert hat. Die Goblins haben von Azerit gehört und tief in das Erdreich von Azeroth gegraben, um mehr davon abzubauen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) NSC's Lehrer für eine Klasse Die Lehrer für die einzelnen Klassen sind in und um den Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK herum zu finden. thumb|300px|Karte von Kezan Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Südmeer Kategorie:Kezan